Seeking the Falcon
by daemon-angelus
Summary: [Oneshot] Songfic based on 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. May be considered slightly AU by some. Ryu Hayabusa x Kasumi


xiaomin: Hey people! I'm finally back (with something)! Sorry to all the people out there who have been waiting for updates on my stories. I've decided to discontinue 'Cinderella: Dead Or Alive 3 Version' but I may update 'In the Ray of Sundown' one of these days. It's the holidays now and I have a lot of free time on my hands! I've been inactive this year 'cause I just started secondary school (I live in Singapore so the term may be different in other countries) and kinda have trouble dealing with the 'problems'. Social, academic, sports, etc. But I will try my best to come out with new work! Or anything my old brain cells can come up with...

This is a songfic based on 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. May be slightly AU. Please note it only has one chapter. I know there are a lot of fics like that out there but I haven't really seen one based on DOA. Or I'm just blind.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dead or Alive (Characters or arenas).

* * *

**Seeking the Falcon**

**Songfic based on 'My Immortal' by Evanescence**

**by xiaomin**

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Chorus:  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Chorus  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
  
Chorus_

The warm sun was gone, replaced by ash grey clouds. The crimson leaves of autumn had vanished, kids no longer played in the leaf piles anymore. They were forced into their cosy houses by the chilling cold that now dominated Japan. The streets were deserted, pure white snow allowed to build up along the gravel paths. Trees were skeletons of what they had once been, animals were silent in the everlasting chill of winter.

"Okasan, do you see that?"

A beautiful young woman with cinnamon hair smiled gently as her son pointed excitedly towards the melancholic sky. A single white bird glided gracefully through the cold air, its body's alabaster feathers in stark contrast with the heavens. Its long neck and beak, tail, even its thin legs were black. A single red crown stood out from the bird's slender and elegant figure, the reason the young boy spotted the Japanese crane in the first place.

"That is a Tancho. They symbolise peace, longevity and fortune. You must treat them with respect. You know the story of the Tancho girl I always tell you about?"

The hazel haired boy giggled and nodded, recalling his mother telling him the story of a poor old man freeing a Japanese crane from a hunter's trap. The next day, a young girl arrived at he and his wife's home, staying with them for the winter. Every morning, the girl would produce cloth of the finest grade for the old couple to sell. However, she always seemed sickly pale after handing the cloth to the couple and she did not allow them to peek into her room at night. They were concerned but she told them not to worry. Living a much better life because of the money from the sold cloth, the couple were still worried about the girl. Finally, unable to resist the urge, the couple peeped into the girl's room one night and were met with an awesome sight. A Tancho was flapping its wings furiously, snow white feathers falling from its beautiful body. Discovered, the Tancho transformed back into the girl and explained that she was the Tancho the old man had freed. In return, she wanted the old couple to live in comfort so she produced cloth from her own feathers for them to sell. Sadly, now that they knew her true identity, she had to leave. The old couple watched heart-brokened as the Tancho flew off into the winter sky...

"Okasan, is that the Tancho the old man freed?"

"That... we will never know," the woman smiled mysteriously. "But do you know of the other Tancho girl I told you about?"

The boy cocked his head at his mother, his amber eyes widening in realisation. "The girl who lives in that big mansion on the hill with a lot of Tanchos?"

"Yes. Her story is a very sad one... always looking for the falcon that flew away from her." The young woman's gaze fell upon a huge mansion on top of a snow-covered hill, the enormous estate slightly obstructed by the tall black trees. It was known as the Koku An.

In the courtyard of the Koku An, a lone figure stood among the many Japanese cranes surrounding her. Her long auburn hair swayed gracefully around her lithe body, her amber eyes never leaving the scene outside the gate of the Koku An. The cranes followed her gaze and yet, they could not see what she was looking at. It was as if she was staring at something invisible to them. She was waiting, waiting for the falcon that left her alone in the Koku An. Now, the cranes were her only companions and they understood that. The girl had always questioned herself why she was still here, waiting desperately in the Koku An. _Because he may come back here. Because of the cranes. _But she knew these weren't true. She knew he wasn't coming back here, knew that the cranes would be well without her though they would miss her. No. It was fear that kept her from leaving the Koku An.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

She was afraid of the outside world. She had lived in the Koku An all her life, protected by him. Though she was a skilled Shinobi, she had never fought against anyone except him. She was afraid so she chose to stay and just wait, hoping he would come back. How many sleepless nights did she have already? Thinking of him, crying silently in the night, waiting, hoping. Everywhere she looked, she sensed his presence still here in the Koku An. The courtyard, where they used to talk, his falcon perched on his shoulder, her Tancho beside her. The dojo where they used to train. She wished she could just forget him, but deep in her heart, she knew that was impossible.

_And if you have to leave  
_

_I wish that you would just leave  
_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here  
_

_And it won't leave me alone_

His departure had left an incurable scar in her heart. Even if eternity had passed, the torturing pain would still be there. Too much had happened between them for her to just erase everything, no matter how much time had passed by her. _He doesn't know. Doesn't know about the scar in my heart. That incurable scar... it would never vanish, not even if the grains of sand had run out of time's hourglass... _A crystalline tear fell from her amber eyes, but she quickly wiped it away. She couldn't, wouldn't cry in front of the cranes. Her only companions...

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_  
This pain is just too real_

_  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice. Blinking away the tears, she spun round. The Tanchos faced her, waiting for her words. None came but she dashed back into the house, heading towards the dojo. Her footsteps echoed through the empty house, the pounding as heavy as her heart's. _Could it be? Has he... returned? _The Shinobi scanned the quiet dojo wildly, gasping for breath. But, to her sorrow, it was empty, just like it always was. The Shinobi slumped to the wooden floor, chiding herself for thinking he was back. _I think too much... _She had heard his voice. The warm and familiar voice that had promised her he would stay by her side forever. That he would protect her, care for her. _So where are you now? _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
_

_I held your hand through all of these years  
_

_But you still have  
_

_All of me_

She entered the dojo, its cold manila walls glaring back at her. She recalled the many times they had sparred against each other, he always giving way to her. She knew she could never win against the Hayabusa ninja, who was at least nineteen centimetres taller than her and much stronger. But he would always let her win. The girl laughed softly as she recalled pulling his long copper hair once to win a duel. He was called cold and heartless by most but she knew him as a warm and quiet person. He just wasn't used to expressing his true feelings. That was one of the reasons she was attracted to him. His mysterious nature. She could never tell what he would do next to surprise her. She shook her head at the irony. One of the traits that had attracted her to him, was now the reason why she was still staying at the Koku An. He had never told her where he was going.

_You used to captivate me_

_  
By your resonating light_

_  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

The autumn morning came crashing back into her mind once again. It was mid-autumn last year. The air was slightly chilly, but the Shinobi still slept soundly on the bed. She vaguely remembered his lips brushing against hers, he whispering words in her ear. As she felt his presence go, she had muttered three words, "Ryu, don't go..." But he had. She often cursed herself for not waking up and stopping him from leaving. But she couldn't have known he was going... for good. Ever since that day, she had had countless dreams of him. She missed him terribly and yet, her inner fear stopped her from searching for him. She had often wondered cruelly why she still hadn't broken down, physically and mentally, from what happened. Memories of their times together were a torture to her but she still found herself remembering them vividly. She guessed the only reason she was still sane, was that she still had the companionship of the Tanchos. They were her only friends now.

_Your face it haunts  
_

_My once pleasant dreams  
_

_Your voice it chased away  
_

_All the sanity in me_

The Shinobi gazed blankly at the wooden floorboards. _He's gone Kasumi. He won't be coming back. _No... she closed her eyes. Her mind was forever the devil's advocate. Always saying that he was never coming back. Her heart, however, carried hope like the Olympic torch. A burning desire that never went out. She had often just blocked all the painful thoughts and focused on past memories. But, she sometimes sided with her heart, the beacon of hope. She would imagine him beside her, being the quiet yet warm person she knew he really was. But then, her mind would always bring the harsh reality back in front of her face. That he was gone, and she was alone in this cage called the Koku An.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
_

_But though you're still with me  
_

_I've been alone all along_

Her lithe body paused in front of a short samurai blade. The Kodachi was a gift from him, its sheath even bearing her name in Chinese. The single character, Xia, was found on another gift from him. An all black outfit that resembled her Kunoichi attire. She held it up and a letter drifted to the wooden floor. _What...? There's a letter hidden in the outfit? _She picked it up with trembling fingers, amber eyes dancing across the neat handwriting on the piece of paper. When she read the name at the end of the letter, she felt like all the air had been crushed out of her lungs. _Ryu Hayabusa._ Tears flowed down her smooth cheek as she felt emotions wash over her. Regret, anguish, sadness, and... hope. _Why Ryu? Why didn't you just tell me? To let me wait so long... _The ninja had left to fight the evils in the world. He didn't tell her, for he was afraid it would hurt her and that she would want to go with him. He couldn't risk letting her get hurt. It would leave a scar in his heart, an incurable scar, if he did it but it was his duty to mankind to protect it from their own evils, and some that were not theirs. But it was the last line that made the Shinobi feel like she had been stabbed with a sword. _The day you find this letter, is the day you have made your decision. _Why couldn't she have decided sooner? So that she wouldn't have to wait so long. But she knew what he really meant. The day she found this letter was the day she decided to dawn the outfit and leave the caged haven called the Koku An. The day she would set off to find him.

The Tanchos in the Koku An's courtyard gracefully took off into the cold air. White feathers danced around the fully dressed Shinobi, her black outfit standing out from the feathers and snow. Her auburn hair tied in a high ponytail with a black ribbon, she placed her hand on the Kodachi strapped to her back. _I do not fear anything anymore. I am ready. And I will find you... Ryu..._ The courtyard of the Koku An was deserted, only pure white feathers and a few pink sakura petals covered the alabaster snow...

* * *

Ok... we've come to the end of this songfic. In case you guys didn't see, this songfic is only one chapter long. One-shot. Hope you've enjoyed it! Here are some 'hidden' references in the story...

- Small note. 'Okasan' is Japanese for 'mother'.

- The woman mentioned at the beginning of the story was supposed to be modelled after Kasumi's mother while her son is suppose to be modelled after Hayate. Please note it is _supposed _to be.

- The story was one I read a long time ago when I was still a kid.

- I always liked the idea that a crane could be used as a metaphor to describe Kasumi while a falcon as a metaphor for Hayabusa. They take on some features of both birds (body, personality, hair colour for Ryu) and Kasumi's special item in DOA3's survival mode is an origami crane. Her blue default costume also has pictures of cranes. Hayabusa is Japanese for falcon.

- The Koku An is an 'arena' in DOA2U. It is the one with the mansion in the background and a snow covered courtyard out front.

- The black outfit Ryu gave Kasumi is her 4th costume in DOA2U. The Kodachi is the one Kasumi always carries with her.

- At the end, Kasumi disappears (as she does in the DOA games), leaving behind only sakura petals and feathers. I did say the Tancho was a metaphor for describing her! But logically speaking, the feathers were from the Tanchos themselves.

Try looking for some yourselves. There is more than meets the eye...

_Life is a cruel thing. Even if it is just an illusion, we're still living in it. So it becomes our reality. - xiaomin  
_

_  
_

_  
_


End file.
